


『橘农』绝对占有 11.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 他从来不对枕边人上心。





	『橘农』绝对占有 11.

“你脑子里是不是只有这事儿！”

陈立农扬起的手还没放下，皱着眉头剑拔弩张地瞪着眼前的男人，情绪的波动让他不由得呼吸又重了几分。

脸上火辣辣的触感让林彦俊不用看都知道这半边脸肯定是肿了起来，陈立农这一巴掌可是毫无怜悯地用了十成力气，打的自己脸都侧了过去，林彦俊眯起眼，用舌尖顶了顶腮帮子，嘴角又重新勾起来。

眼前的男孩眼睛怒睁着，但因着天生的下垂眼尾气的微红，反而像是让人欺负了，显得无辜，嘴唇被亲吻得有些红肿，唇角有没来得及入口的酒渍，沿着嘴角淌到了下颌。

林彦俊眼神暗了几分，一把火迅速而又猛烈地烧到了腹部，他深吸了一口气，觉得这顿饭，白做了。

他俯下身，双手摁在桌面和椅背上，把陈立农圈在了自己的领地里。

“陈立农，”

阴影笼住了少年半边脸，陈立农听见林彦俊阴恻恻的声音，他说陈立农，

“你是不是非得敬酒不吃吃罚酒？”

男人又压着他吻上来的时候，陈立农的眉头彻底拧在了一起。

“唔……放唔唔……”

“  
陈立农，我看你就是欠操。”

“你他妈放屁！啊——”

耳垂被咬住吮吸，熟悉的酥麻感觉从体内升腾起来，林彦俊对身下人所有的敏感点都很熟悉，少年浑身竖起来的尖刺骤然收起了一半。林彦俊把人抱起来放在餐桌上又压了上去，陈立农气极，腾空的腿瞄准了林彦俊的下腹就踹了上去。  
林彦俊眼疾手快往后一褪，抓住了纤细的脚腕子朝自己的方向一施力，陈立农被拉的仰面倒在了餐桌上，身后正醒着红酒的器皿被撞倒，稀里哗啦地落了一地。

酒香四溢。

“往哪踢呢嗯？踢坏了以后谁满足你。”

陈立农气的胸膛加速了起伏，怎么也拖不回被拽紧的脚，另一只腿被林彦俊的右腿死死压在了桌面上动弹不得。

林彦俊脸上的笑意更甚，这个姿势他很满意，拖过手里的脚踝细密的吻了一路，用身下已经苏醒过来的欲望顶了顶双腿大开的少年，

“难得见你这么主动，看来今晚的饭吃不成了。”

“不如，老公来喂你吃——”

话还没说完，头顶突然有玻璃破碎的声音，轻微的晕眩过后，林彦俊感觉温热的液体从额头上淌了下来，混着酒香，有点粘稠。

陈立农还被压制着，这么多年的习惯让林彦俊即使受到袭击了也还是不会放松神经，眼神重新聚焦，他看到了陈立农手里破碎的剩了一半杯底的高脚杯。

死一般的沉寂。

林彦俊收起了玩世不恭的笑，他捕捉到了陈立农眼睛里鱼死网破的决绝，也透过那双眼睛看到了自己的倒影。

林彦俊盯着那双眼睛，或者说盯着那双澄澈眸子里映出的自己，突然觉得很无趣。

陈立农被他压在身下，两个人的欲望紧紧地贴在一起，身旁是他准备了很久的饭菜和陈立农摆好的碗筷。陈立农嗜辣，空气里还飘散着辣椒熟透的香气。有那么一瞬间，真的有那么一瞬间，林彦俊觉得自己有了个家。

陈立农曾经问自己，到底把他当什么。两次林彦俊都没有回答。

林彦俊不知道怎么回答。

陈立农离开的两个月，林彦俊心里的答案好像有一点苗头开始破土而出。

有一天下午他突然心血来潮地问范秘书，小范，对一个人好，应该是什么样的。

他看见范丞丞脸上浮现出见了鬼一样的表情，然后嘴角抽搐着说，林林林……林总，怎么个好法？

“饭桶，就是给……”林彦俊顿了一下，皱起眉。

“小情儿吧。”

“啊……那就，送包送卡送车送房子，林总您不是一直都对她们挺大方挺好的，还用问我？”

不是的，不是这样子的。  
想要对一个人好，好像也不只是送那些不走心的东西。

林彦俊平生第一次有些迷茫，他皱起眉，半垂着头，“他应该不喜欢这些东西。”

“啊？还有人不喜欢大房子？” 范丞丞喃喃了两句，抬起头看看眼前难得没有发飙还心不在焉的老板，脑袋瓜顶上突然亮起了小灯泡。他摸了摸鼻子，小心翼翼地开口，

“那个……林总，您不是会做饭么……”

“嗯。”  
“会。”林彦俊没明白秘书的意思，想了想又补了一句。

“不是，林总，我是说，您不然试试……有空给她露两手？”

“……”  
“你让我去做饭？？”  
“我堂堂的老总去给……”

给谁呢？他还是没有摆正陈立农的位置。  
小情儿？好像也不是。莺莺燕燕那么多，这些年他从来想过要上了心地给谁送点人家喜欢的东西。

从前他都是穿上衣服扔给对方一张卡，还觉得自己体贴又大气。心情好的时候，会让小范买点什么礼物送过去。晚上床伴卖力讨好他的时候，跨坐在他身上前后地摆动身体，用娇媚的声音感谢他今天送来的礼物，特别喜欢。

他甚至懒得问小范到底送了什么。  
他从来不对枕边人上心。

可他心死地放陈立农走，又费尽心机地找陈立农回来，睚眦必报地报复黄明昊，对熟睡的陈立农落吻，对陈立农的问题迷惘，在缠绵后，拿起许久不动的厨具，听了范丞丞的话，脱下昂贵的衬衫挽起袖子去为陈立农做一顿饭。

可是这个人，躺在他身下，高傲地仰着脖子，手里握着刚拍了自己一头血的残破高脚杯，亮出毒牙，薄唇轻启，盯着他一字一句地咬着牙说，

“林彦俊，你真让我恶心。”


End file.
